Professor Gai
| image=128px | species = Human | prof = Ritualist | icon = image:Ritualist-icon.png | level = ?...20}} Professor Gai, NPC Professor Gai is an instructor and part of Master Togo's staff, providing training to monastery students. He is very sure of himself. Location *Shing Jea Island **Sunqua Vale Quests Given *Minions Gone Wild *Track Down Ang the Ephemeral Quests Involved In *Locate Professor Gai *To The Rescue *To Zen Daijun Professor Gai, Spirit Henchman Origin: Shing Jea Island Profession: Ritualist Armament: Staff Professor Gai is a ritualist henchman available in Cantha. He appears from Zen Daijun onwards, and later on, in the Echovald Forest areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City **Dragon's Throat **Kaineng Center **Maatu Keep **Nahpui Quarter **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **The Marketplace **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * (Elite) * * * * * * Evaluation Gai sometimes uses Shelter outside of combat when idle. As such, he will often not be able to cast his spirit during a battle because of the long recharge. Tips *It is important to note that despite being labeled a spirit henchman, Gai only uses 1 spirit. He is primarily a healer, not a spirit user. *He tends to be an excellent support character, (usually) resurrecting party members quickly in the middle of a fight, so when you have Healer or Protection Henchmen, they do not waste time doing so. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"One would think that the best way to withstand this plague would be to confabulate with the spirit realm. However, I am dismayed to find that Master Togo has not yet consulted me. I am of course the preeminent authority on the spirit realm and those ethereal denizens who reside therein. Did you have a question for me?" In Kaineng City: :"The accumulation of living within the city makes it a ripe location for the contagious development of the plague. If we keep our wits about us, perhaps we will subsist long enough to see this jaunt to the mainland be successful despite the odds of being principally stacked against us. :Did you need my assistance with something?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Approbations to you." Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Being surrounded by such intellectually infantile progeny is disturbing."'' *''"I need not be able to see to recognize we are stopped for no good reason."'' *''"While we are resting, does anyone have a topic they wish to discuss?"'' Battle quotes: *''"A mind as small as yours cannot hope to overcome my intellect."'' *''"Intellectually, it is a wonder you are functioning at all."'' *''"The spirit world awaits you."'' *''"You believe you will win. I know you will not."'' *''"You have lost already. Accept your fate."'' *''"Your absurd attempts at combat are laughable."'' Notes *Appears to have sided with the Kurzicks. *The good professor's name has already given him a cult following among players of the game. *He wears Ritualist Canthan Armor. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Human NPCs Category:Ritualist NPCs Category:Canthans